


Choose

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choose by Why don't we, Corbyn being cute, Crying, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Songfic, disgustingly cute, lyrics, missing each other, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: She wonders if it's always going to be so painful, waiting for him. Though she's been in love with Corbyn for so many years everything suddenly feels so heavy on her shoulders.*****************This isn’t how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to have fun and enjoy the time they have together before he must go back to LA.“We had plans. Be together, move in together next year, be happy, get married, have kids. Do you not want that anymore?” Pain resonates through his voice. He wants that so bad and he wants it with her.“I do. Of course, I do Corbs, it’s just…” She takes a deep breath. “Do you know how hard it is to wait for you?” Of course, he does. He remembers laying awake at 4 in the morning, he remembers feeling like drowning, he remembers the tears and the pain pressing down his chest.“Do you think it’s not hard for me? Do you think you’re the only one hurting? Sometimes I miss you so much it’s hard to fucking breathe.”
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclaimer***
> 
> I LOVE Corbyn and Christina together, they're literally my OTP and I'm in love with Christina. This is purely fiction and because I thought this would really fit with Corbyn.

**We're supposed to be together, you ain't thinkin' straight  
I gotta place that we can go and ease your stress away  
A couple times I came around and you was M.I.A  
It's kinda hard to be in love when we're in different states**

“What if he’s not it? What if we’re not meant to be together?” The words leave her mouth before she can really think about everything she’s implying. Her best friend, Alexa, turns her head so fast she’s surprised her friend hasn’t pull a muscle.

“What?” Her friend quickly takes a seat next to her on the bed. “Where is this coming from? What happened? Did Corbyn do something?” Her tone slowly escalates from confused to angry.

“No, no. He didn’t do anything.” The frown is back on her friend’s face.

“Then what brought this on?” Many things did. It was a thought she’s had for a while but never had the courage to say out loud.

“Everything is just so stressful.” She sighs, letting herself fall backwards on her bed. “He’s always away, in other states or even countries. The last few times he was here I wasn’t. I haven’t seen him in forever. It’s just… It’s hard.” Tears are building up in her eyes.

“Hey, baby.” Alexa says softly, while wiping a tear running down her face. “I know it is. But you and Corbyn, you’re meant to be together.”

“That’s the problem, it doesn’t feel like we’re together. Is it always gonna be like this? Am I going to miss him for the rest of my life? Stay with him for a month and watch him leave for 3 more?” She’s loudly sobbing by the end of her speech. She just misses her boyfriend and best friend so much, at times, it doesn’t even feel like she has one. They haven’t seen each other in over 5 months because the last few times he was in town she wasn’t even there to see him.

“Breathe.” Her friend tells her, playing with her hair, knowing it makes her relax. “You knew this would be hard, but things were fine at first weren’t they? Every time he comes to visit you are the happiest girl on earth and nothing, no one can make you smile like he does. It’s the Corbyn smile, the one we only see when he’s around. It’s you and him against the world, it’s always been this way.”

She knows her friend is right, but it doesn’t put her mind at ease. “It’s not gonna be like this forever. Weren’t you planning on moving to LA with him after school? There’s only one year left. Don’t give this up. Not if you’re still in love with him, not if you still think he’s the love of your life.”

She curls up against her friend crying on her shoulder. The fact that her friend’s right doesn’t make it hurt less.

**************************************************************************

She met Corbyn in the beginning of high school many years ago. They’ve been inseparable ever since. She was by his side for his first girlfriend, his first heartbreak, the first time he got drunk and he was right there for hers too. Wherever one of them went, the other wasn’t far behind which was mostly the reason they were always in trouble. She couldn’t even count all the times she cried in his arms or all the times she held him through his own tears. She knew him better than he knew himself and vice versa.

Their respective boyfriend and girlfriend at the time used to hate their relationship, claiming they were too close and too “Friendly”. It took a few years before they understood that it was because they were in love with each other.

She still remembers the day clearly. It was the day before Corbyn moved to LA. They both spent the entire day with Corbyn’s family and had a sleepover since she promised she would be taking him to the airport in the morning.

The boy was playing guitar, humming a song that was her favorite at the time. She remembers laying her eyes on him, detailing his face to make sure she would remember once he was gone. Her gaze followed a path down his nose than up his jaw and stopped on his blue eyes she loved so much.

He played the last note and looked up at her. “Are you ok?” His voice was soft and worried, and everything crashed into her.

No, she wasn’t ok. Her best friend was leaving tomorrow and though she cried for days when she learned the news, she never cried the fact that she would lose the love of her life. She never understood what was happening, what she was losing.

Looking back, it was pretty obvious. All the times they chose each other over their significant other, all the touching and hugging and hand holding and sleeping next to each other. All the things they thought were normal for two best friends but weren’t. All the time they couldn’t stay away from each other, all the pain when he had to travel for his music. The late-night calls and the shed tears. For two people who knew each other like the back of their hands, they have been pretty blind.

So no, she wasn’t ok. She was about to lose the best thing in her life before it even started. She opened her mouth before closing it quickly to silence the sob shaking her whole body.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Corbyn laid down his guitar and quickly moved to take her in his arms. “Don’t cry, please.” The words were barely a whisper by fear his voice would break in the middle. He pressed his lips on the side of her head, rubbing circles on her back. “Please. You said you wouldn’t cry.” He laid them both down on his bed so she would lay his head and half her body on top of his just how she liked to cuddle. He ran his fingers through her hair, pressing a kiss on top of her head from time to time.

She didn’t want to tell him, she wanted to keep those feelings for herself, let him live his dream on the other side of the country. At the same time, she didn’t want him to go away and forget about her. It was selfish, so fucking selfish but the pain of seeing him visit with his arm around another girl made her want to start crying again.

It’s always been both of them against the world. She didn’t know how she could’ve been so blind. They acted like a couple for most of their lives and she had to notice one day before Corbyn was moving in LA.

She wasn’t afraid he wouldn’t return his feelings, she was like 80% sure he did. But she didn’t know what he’d say if she told him now, would he want to try? Or would he say it wasn’t even worth trying with the distance?

One thing she did know is it was going to kill her if she didn’t say something before he left. “I can see the gears turning in your head.” Corbyn said trailing his fingers down her face to place a strand of hair behind her ear.

If she was going to talk about it she had to be able to see his face. She pushed herself up and motioned for him to sit against the headboard. She waited for him to settle in and straddled his lap.

She heard the small gasp escape his lips but still wrapped her arms around his neck. “I have something to tell you.” He nodded, instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’ve been the dumbest and most blind person in the whole wide world, and I know figuring things out now it just… It’s probably too late but I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t say it.” Her hands came up to cup Corbyn’s face. “I… I always though we would have this forever you know, both of us against the world. That we would grow up and buy houses next to each other and still hang out every week and our kids would be best friends. I though this would be our future you know.” His hands fell to her thighs at the same time his smile fell from his lips.

“I don’t get it.” Corbyn said, if she didn’t know him so well she would have missed the hurt painting his words. “Do you not want that anymore? It’s not because I’m moving away that we have to throw all that away.” It was promise they made many years ago.

“It’s not how I see my future anymore.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want our kids to be best friends, I wanted them to be siblings, I want us to buy a house together, I want you to be the one standing at the altar, I want you to be next to me every morning when I wake up. And I’m so so sorry if I understood too late or if you don’t feel the same way or you just don’t want to be attached to someone on the other side of the country. But I’m in love with you Corbyn Besson and, honestly, I think I always have been.” She was barely done talking that he pressed his mouth against hers in a slow and soft kiss. His hands inched their way up to the small of her back while hers slip to the back of his head threading her fingers through his hair.

A chuckle escaped his lips when he drew back a few inches away. “I want them to be siblings. Really? That’s so cheesy.” She couldn’t help but kiss his smile away.

“I haven’t thought about it before, it just came out.” He kissed her one more time, just because he could. “And I don’t mind being attached to someone on the other side of the country if that person is you. The distance doesn’t matter, I just want you to be mine.” The words made her heart pound in her chest.

“I just… Earlier, I was looking at you and how beautiful I thought you were playing guitar and you asked if I was ok with this soft voice you always have when you get worried about me. The first thought I had was “I’m gonna miss the sounds of his voice” and it just clicked.” He didn’t even notice he had this tone of voice specially for her. She looked so happy he couldn’t help but bring his lips to hers.

“We went shopping the other day. Like two or three weeks ago I think. You helped me pick some outfits for LA, more like you chose some clothes for me. They were exactly what I wanted, what I didn’t know I needed, but it was normal, right? We go shopping all the time. We came here and my mom asked how our day was, like she always does. You started talking about what we did, where we went and all the dumb things I said and did. Then you just left for a few minutes and my mom just smiled at me like she knew something I didn’t.” He stopped to take a deep breath. She remembered that day, she remembered thinking it would be the last time they did something like this together. “She said “You keep looking at her like she hung the stars.” And, of course, I denied it because, you know, you were only my best friend. She laughed at me, like a genuine laugh. She said “Corbyn, she’s been your life for all those years. Go on if you think you can bear the thought of coming back home while she’s in another guy’s arms but don’t go away without telling her if you realize she’s the one.” And you came back down the stairs and it hit me. You’ve been my life since the day I met you.”

Tears were rolling down her face in waves. Corbyn wiped them with the sleeve of his shirt. “I was going to tell you, when I put my guitar down but then you started crying.” She let a chuckle escape her lips. “You’re so beautiful.” He told her though she was pretty sure her eyes were puffy and red from crying. “Can’t believe we waited so long to see what was right in front of us.”

She pulled him closer to her body, connecting their lips once more. She couldn’t believe it either.

******************************************************************************

**Feel some type of way  
I ain't tryna play  
You got options, I got options but you're here with me  
Spend some time away  
Now I'm here to stay  
Life ain't stoppin', girl, what's poppin'? What's it gonna be?**

He drops his bag and his suitcase to catch her as she jumps in his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist and buries her head in his neck to hide the tears falling down her cheeks. He can feel her sobbing as he wraps his arms tighter around her body. Corbyn presses his head against hers, he’s almost crying too. “I’m so happy to see you.” He whispers against her neck.

They stay like this for few minutes before she has the strength to pull back. The blond puts her down on her feet and lays his hands on each side of her face catching her lips in his. “I missed you so much” She says in-between two kisses.

“Missed you too.” Corbyn smiles wiping the tears left on her face with the sleeves of his hoodie. A habit of his.

They spend the rest of the day pressed against each other in her bed. They talk about his tour, about her school and both their group of friends. They catch up on those five months they spent away from each other.

"When are you leaving?” A smile traces its way to his face when usually the question darkens the mood.

“In 3 months.” The answer makes her head lift up his chest and turn to look at him.

“3 months?!” She almost screams in excitement. “You’re not playing with me are you? Because if you are this isn’t funny.” He shakes his head, his smile so big his cheeks already hurt.

“It’s the truth. We decided to take a break.” She covers her mouth with her hand. She just can’t believe it. She immediately regrets the conversation she had with Alexa, the happiness blooming in her chest is worth fighting for. She jumps in his arms laying her whole body of top of his.

******************************************************************************

They spend the first two weeks attached to the hip. Wherever she went he was by her side and wherever he was she wasn’t far behind. Things were amazing.

“What are we doing today?” He asks watching her get dressed, enjoying the view.

“Well, first thing, we should go to Starbucks and get coffee. Then my mom is making brunch for my whole family and she says you HAVE to be there. They haven’t seen you in a while and I think she misses you.” He smiles at the thought of her family liking him enough to miss him when he’s away.

“She did?” She can feel the surprise in his tone making her roll her eyes.

“My mom loves you more than she loves me. She’s always asking where you are in the world today and how you’ve been.” Corbyn finally gets up and wraps his arms around her waist pressing his chest against her back.

“Well, I’m happy your mom loves me. I love her too, she makes the best lasagna ever.” He presses a kiss to her cheek before getting ready too.

They make a quick stop to Starbucks on their way to her house. Corbyn runs into one of his high school friends while they wait for their order. She barely participates to the conversation until she hears the barista call her name. She goes to take their drinks and turns around almost walking into the guy behind her. She looks up to apologize but stops on her track.

“Hey.” The guy is smiling widely at her.

“Hey Jake.” She tries to conceal the nerves in her voice.

Corbyn looks around for her, she was by his side seconds before. He looks around the room spotting her talking to a guy he doesn’t know. He wants to say it’s not jealousy building up in his stomach, but he knows really well it is. He used to know every one of her friends, but he certainly doesn’t know him.

“How you’ve been?” Jake asks politely.

“Good, really good. What about you?” She doesn’t want to seem rude or mean though she just wants to go back to Corbyn.

“Good.” He simply tells her. “Hey, I was wondering.” Corbyn walks up to them slowly only catching the question coming out of Jake’s mouth. “It was really nice when we hung out last time. I was wondering if you wanted to do that again maybe? And make it more official.”

Corbyn stops in his track. What? Did he hear that right? Was he asking his girlfriend out for a date? Or for what seemed like a second date really.

Her heart stops beating in her chest. “Jake I…”

Corbyn doesn’t let her struggle and walks up to her, taking his coffee from her hand. He wraps his other arm around her waist before looking up at Jake. “Oh hey.” He acts as if he hadn’t seen him. Corbyn holds out his hand to shake Jake’s. “I’m Corbyn, the boyfriend. You are?” The words sound cocky out of his mouth and she hates that look on him. 

“I’m Jake, we go to school together.” He answers shaking Corbyn’s hand. “I was just going. Have a nice day.”

They don’t speak the whole way to her house. They barely even talk to each other the whole brunch. Her mom keeps asking Corbyn questions about the tour and the music so nobody even notices something’s wrong with them. She can’t even take a bite of the food her mother cooked by fear to be sick.

The walk to her bedroom seems to take hours with the nerves going through her body. He lets her walk in first and closes the door behind her. She sits on her bed looking down and playing with her fingers. Corbyn’s forehead lays on the door a few seconds before he musters the strength to turn around and look at her.

“So that’s what you’re doing while I’m on tour? Going on dates with other guys.” Though he’s not screaming, the words still feel as if he threw them her way.

“I didn’t go on a date with him.” She defends herself. “We did homework together and than we hung out.”

“You hung out.” He repeats after her, letting a sarcastic chuckle out of his mouth. “Didn’t seem like all that was for him.”

“You’re gonna hold over me the fact that someone asked me out on a date? Really? Like it was my fucking fault, like you don’t have girls throwing themselves at you every day.” She knows she’s right, she also understands why Corbyn’s angry or more like scared.

“I do, ok, you’re right. But I tell them I have a girlfriend, I tell them about you. You never mentioned me to him, you guys go to school together, you hung out and not once did you tell him about me. You acted so interested that he even asked you on a date.” It isn’t fair, he knows it isn’t but at the same time he doesn’t know what to think about all of this. He doesn’t know because he wasn’t there, he’s never there and though he knows he can trust her he still doesn’t have a clue what’s going on here when he’s in LA.

“I would have mentioned you someday and I didn’t fucking flirt with him if that’s what you’re thinking about.” Her whole face is red, mostly from the anger rushing through her body. “I can’t believe you’re mad about this.”

“Oh you don’t know why I would be angry a guy is asking my girlfriend for a second date?!” He harshly runs his fingers through his hair messing it up.

“I don’t get how this is my fault!” She snaps meeting Corbyn’s eyes.

“I’m living on the other side of the country. We haven’t seen each other in forever, I spend everyday missing you like crazy and hurting because I just want to see you. When I come visit I learn you’ve been on a date with a guy. Did you even miss me? Or did you find yourself dates to keep you company?” There’s venom in his words that hurts her deep. He knows it isn’t fair to throw all of this at her, but he can’t help the anger rushing through his veins.

“You’re an asshole.” Her voice breaks in the middle of her sentence. How could he say something like that, after all the night she cried herself to sleep, all the facetime calls she spent telling him she loved him, and she missed him.

He knows he is, but he still doesn’t take back what he said.

“I love you Corbyn and you know damn well you’re not the only one hurting in this. Jake came over to finish our project and then we talked, that’s all that happened. It hurts that you even think I could cheat on you.” She doesn’t have the energy to scream anymore, to be angry.

“That’s how we started too. Homework dates.” It isn’t his jealousy taking over, he’s just scared. He’s afraid she’ll trade him for someone closer, for something easier. “You see each other almost everyday and not once did you ever mention my name. Why didn’t you mention me sooner? Why didn’t he know about me?” He breathes out as though the thought hurts him. Her name leaves his mouth so many times a day, he feels sick thinking it’s not the same for her. Does she even think about him when he’s not here?

“Most people don’t.” She admits looking down so she wouldn’t see the hurt flashing through his eyes.

“What?” He sounds so broken it makes tears well up in her eyes. “Why?” Well, he can’t keep them from flooding his too.

She sniffs and looks up to him. “Because most of the time I forget. I forget I have a boyfriend, I forget that you’re real, that you’ll be back. It’s easier to go like this, instead of being scared you’ll call me one day and tell me you won’t ever come home.” The answer takes his breath away and makes tears fall off the corner of her eyes.

He takes the few steps separating them and wraps his arms around her. “I’m right here now. I’m not leaving. I love you so much.” He presses a kiss on top of her head as her body shakes in his arms.

“I love you too, so much.” She mumbles against the fabric of his shirt.

It’s a discussion they’ll have to finish another time.

*************************************************************************************

**Choose, I'm just sayin', what you wanna do?  
Choose, I just dropped down in your city to  
Choose, let me put you onto something new  
Choose, ain't no tellin' what we get into**

**I'm ju- I'm ju- I'm just sayin', choose (choose)  
I'm ju- I'm ju- I'm just sayin', choose**

Things have been awkward ever since. They both decided to spend some time apart. She spends the next week seeing friends and family and barely talking to Corbyn.

_[Meet me at our spot.]_

It’s the first message she gets from him in a week. It doesn’t stop her from running down the stairs and rushing out of her house. When she gets there, he’s sitting on a big rock next to a large blue lake. She loves this place so much, the view always takes her breath away. The last time she came was with Corbyn’s a few months ago, she doesn’t come here when her boyfriend’s away, it’s too hard.

“Do you remember the first time we came here?” They came for their first date. Corbyn brought her there with a picnic. They ate and stayed to look at the stars almost all night. He still doesn’t know how he convinced her to go skinny dipping with him in the, way too cold, water.

“Of course, I do.” She smiles brushing her shoulder against his.

“It was one of the best and most nerve-racking days of my life.” She rolls her eyes at the thought. Corbyn sings in front of thousands of people, there was no way that going on a date with her was the most nervous he’s ever felt. “I always thought you were way out of my league.”

The more Corbyn talks the more she thinks it sounds like him breaking up with her. “Corbyn?” She says confused.

“I saw Alexa today.” He finally turns to look at her. What did her best friend had to do with all of that? “She, hum…” It gets harder the speak through the lump in his throat. “She told me about the breakdown you had the other day.”

Her heart stops in her chest. She’s going to kill her. “Don’t be mad at her.” Sometimes she really does think that Corbyn can read her mind. “She didn’t want to tell me, but I didn’t give her a choice.”

This isn’t how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to have fun and enjoy the time they have together before he must go back to LA.

“We had plans. Be together, move in together next year, be happy, get married, have kids. Do you not want that anymore?” Pain resonates through his voice. He wants that so bad and he wants it with her.

“I do. Of course, I do Corbs, it’s just…” She takes a deep breath. “Do you know how hard it is to wait for you?” Of course, he does. He remembers laying awake at 4 in the morning, he remembers feeling like drowning, he remembers the tears and the pain pressing down his chest. Through all that he remembers holding on to the hope that one day they would live together, that the wait was almost done.

He huffs. “Do you think it’s not hard for me? Do you think you’re the only one hurting? Sometimes I miss you so much it’s hard to fucking breathe.”

“I want all of that with you Corbyn but being alone in LA doesn’t make waiting for you easier than it is here when I have my friends and my family. I don’t want to be alone in this big city. Is it going to be like that forever? Me waiting for you to come back. Is it always going to be so painful?” Corbyn roughly runs his fingers through his hair.

“LA was the goal all along, a place where we could see each other a lot more, where things would be easier. Living together, baby, I’ll be by your side most of the time and you’ll be able to come on tour with me.” His voice is barely a whisper.

“I know. I don’t know what you want me to say. I’m terrified. Are things really going to be better in LA? Or are our hopes too high? If they are, are we going to survive the disappointment? I certainly won’t. If I say yes, are we going to survive the last year? I don’t know what to say.” She answers with the same soft and defeated tone.

“Say you choose me.” He gets up on his feet. “Say you choose me, say you’ll choose to fight for us, say you’ll try to fix it with me, say you’ll move to LA so we can start our lives together. I’ll be with you a lot more there and that’s a promise.”

He hates to see the hesitation in her face.

**So what, you stayin' or comin'?  
It shouldn't be a discussion  
All of these girls, we runnin' around  
And I still be craving your love  
Center stage, no bluffin'  
Interstate we buzzin'  
Touchdown, now takin' off, so what, you all or nothing?**

“Ok” He simply says when he understands he’s not going to have an answer. Not today. She can almost feel the pain radiating from him and she wishes she could take it all away, but she can’t. He looks down before looking back at her. “I have to get back to LA.”

“What?!” Her heart is pounding in her chest. He was supposed to stay for three months not three weeks. “It’s only been three weeks.” She breathes out like it’s hard to talk.

“They want us to perform on live tv and a few more festivals this summer, it’s an opportunity we can’t miss.” She nods understanding that it’s what’s best for his career, he can’t throw that away. “Forget about the moving together we have time to figure it out. Come with me.”

“What? You mean go back to LA with you?” He nods taking her hands in his. “You know I can’t. What about school?”

“I’m leaving in three days, your last exam is tomorrow. Come on tour with me this summer.” He’s so tired of seeing her hesitate. “I want you with me. I want to be able to love you and I want you to love me”

“You know I love you Corbyn.”

“Then why are we talking about it?! Come with me.”

**(chorus)**

**'Cause you got it, I want it, no time to waste  
I got what you want so come here to me  
'Cause you got it, I want it, no time to waste  
I got what you want so come here to me**

“We were made for each other.” He tells her pulling her body against his. “Let me prove it to you.”

“I never doubted we were made for each other or that you loved me.” She explains wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re my soulmate Corbyn. I’m just too scared to lose you and tired of feeling like a piece of me is missing when you’re not around.”

“Come with me.” He says once again. “I’ll introduce you to the band and to the other world I live in. We’ll get to spend time together and see how it would be if you decide to move in next year. We’ll get to travel together and probably get dragged into adventures in countries we’ve never been to. You and me against the world remember?”

A small smile stretches the corners of her lips. It does sounds really good.

**Choose, I'm just sayin', what you wanna do?  
Choose, I just dropped down in your city to  
Choose, let me put you onto something new  
Choose, ain't no tellin' what we get into**

**I'm ju- I'm ju- I'm just sayin', choose  
I'm ju- I'm ju- I'm just sayin', choose**

“Choose me. Choose us.”

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
